new_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Naebo VII
'''Naebo VII '''is a medium-sized solid planet in the Naebo system. It is part of the Naebo Mandate, administered by the UNME itself, and mandated to Cochuka, which exploits it for its precious metals and fossil fuels. Naebo VII has a little less than 4 million inhabitants, of which 96% is of Cochukan (Moqan) descent. It is inhabitable without adaptations, and is considered self-sustainable. Geography Overview Naebo VII has one large supercontinent, officially called Naeban Pangaea (also referred to as just "Pangaea" or alternatively "Pangea"). This supercontinent is characterized by extremely high elevations and large plateaus that as a rule of thumb exceed five kilometres. As a result, only the rifts and the coastal regions of the continent are practical locations for human settlement. Human activity on the plateaus and mountain ranges is limited to mining and resource gathering. The rifts are sparsely used for crops, such as rice, yam and sugar cane. The large ocean surrounding Naeban Pangaea is littered with volcanic islands. On these islands human economic activity concentrates on the gathering of volcanic glass, ocean fishing and the growing of (sub)tropical fruits such as bananas and oranges. Flora and fauna The indigenous flora and fauna of Naebo VII is primitive (Moore 2-I) and mostly inanimate. The small, invertebrate examples of fauna primarily live in the rifts, where most food is found. Both flora and fauna are able to produce there food in a phototrophic way. Famous examples of Naebo VII flora and fauna are Naeban ring-grass, phototrophic antworms and the sulphur-worm. Naeban life forms are generally harmless and not poisonous. They are not edible, however, and not kept/grown commercially. Most representatives of Naeban life forms lack vibrant colors, and are predominantly greenish or grayish. Bacterial life is as of yet not thoroughly studied, but is found to be not compatible with humans and therefore (relatively) harmless. There are a couple of ecosystems distinguished between on Naebo VII, which can be generalized as follows: southern rift life, Hiuraethan rift life, Hangaelian plain life, Montrohulaenan plain life, mountain life, plateau life, shore life, pole ocean life, temperate ocean life, subtropic ocean life, tropic ocean life, and several highly different volcanic island ecosystems. The most studied ecosystems remain the Montrohulaenan and Hangaelian plain life, as they exhibit vastly different life forms than the rest of the planet. The Montrohulaenan fauna has mostly lost its autotrophic abilities, and a more complex food system has developed there. The Hangaelian fauna is concentrated in lakes and on lake shores, and forms vast reefs of more tough, rock-like flora, inhabited by very small, state-forming and insect-like fauna. Administrative divisions Naebo VII is subdivided in seven regions. *North Pangaea *Maraethodo and Naluza Gaxai *Haqanre-ja *Hassabaeto *Western Archipelago *Northern Archipelago *Madero Branna North Pangea is very sparsely inhabited, but the largest province. The capital region is Maraethodo and Naluza Gaxai at the southwest shore, consisting of a large peninsula integrating with three separate rift systems. The capital of Naebo VII, called Maraethodo, is situated at the foothills of the Yellow Mabra Hadura Mountains, at the border between the lowlands of the Gaxai peninsula and the rifts. The eastern province of Haqanre-ja is inhabited by Vqangrar-speaking Cochukans and the main location of uranium mining. Hassabaeto, the central province, is the most isolated but economically speaking most important province with its vast mining industry and large refinery plants. The islands in the Great Ocean of Naebo surrounding the supercontinent of Pangea are subdivided in the Western and Northern Archipelago. Madero Branma is the only province with agriculture of any significance. Rice and yam are grown here, mostly for feeding the population of Naebo VII itself, not for export. Experiments with introducing Giz failed, and a Terran crop was choses to be cultivated here. Madero Branma is characterized by large, low-lying plains, an unique terrain feature on Naebo VII. It is the smallest province, but still larger than Earth-Germany. Demographics The most common languages used on Naebo VII are Cochukan, Silavian, Vqengrar and English. Small pockets of Chinese immigrants live in the large cities, where they work as engineers and bureaucrats. The population of Naebo VII is 3,780,400 as of current. Pangaea has 3,344,800 inhabitants, of which 1,217,500 live in the capital, Maraethodo. Largest cities *Maraethodo *Comudho *Hasangin *Nalaetus *Hassa Gora Sange *Hataly-Shosia *Huma Monae *Taranqar Gera *Gesa *Malathodo *Huronthodho *Ysalae *Gamaela Culture The culture of Naebo VII is heavily influenced by the Cochukan popular culture, and because of this many elements of Cochukan architecture and art are visible in the Naeban society.